


Not A Girl

by mysugakookie, narukimi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Botanist Matt, College AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Engineer Hunk, Entomologist Matt, F/F, FBI Keith, Former FBI Shiro, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hacker Pidge, Hitman Lance, Human Shay (Voltron), Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Jewish Colleen Holt, Jewish Matt, Jewish Pidge, Jewish Sam Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Memes, Mineralogist Matt, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Weaponsmith Hunk, broganes, single dad Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysugakookie/pseuds/mysugakookie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukimi/pseuds/narukimi
Summary: Today was the day that both Lance and his girlfriend, Mariana, have been waiting for— to have babies that would fit perfectly in their arms. It was a dream come true. Except that… It wasn’t. Lance’s breathing was labored, every inhale caught in his throat. The heavy suffocation didn’t compete with the agony he felt by watching the scalpel cut into her body.While the pain felt like years to Mariana, none of that mattered to her. She wanted to do anything and everything to be able to give her children life, even if that meant going through the torment of childbirth. For her little girls, she would endure anything.She felt herself fade, felt a tugging in her very being. As long as her girls were safe, she would give everything. Even if it cost her life.She was gone, one of their children leaving with her.





	Not A Girl

Lance jolted forward as the car came to a halt, quickly jumping out to get his daughter out. Isabella smiled as he unbuckled her car seat, he adjusted the straps of her pink backpack to fit comfortably over her shoulders once she got out. Lance stepped back and pulled her into a warm embrace, gently bumping his nose against hers . Leaving a small kiss on his cheek, she ran off after Lance gave her a quick pat of encouragement for her second day of first grade.  
  
“Ciao, Bella!”  
  
He let out a content sigh, watching his little girl run off towards the front door as she said her final goodbye. He squinted at the shape of his daughter, seeing that she was forming a heart with her hands as he willingly returned the heartfelt gesture.  
  
“I love you babygirl, have a good day!” He yelled, waving once more before she disappeared into the school. Lance yawned, taking a few seconds to realize that it was time for him to go as he lazily made his way back into the car.  
  
He knew he was already late to his class, but being late every morning didn’t make the professor look twice— except that day. Lance never thought it would happen, but his professor pulled him aside after class and asked him the dreaded question anyway.  
  
“Lance, why were you late again?”  
  
“Because I had to take care of some errands—”  
  
“Almost every single day? Mr. Mcclain, you cannot expect me to be fooled so easily.”  
  
He felt as if he was in a tight bubble, one he wanted to suffocate in thanks to his prying professor. It was like he was staring him down, using his eyes to dissect his brain of any clues.  
  
“Now, Mr. Mcclain, you realize that midterms are coming up, no?” the professor queried.  
  
“Yes, I am aware of that.”  
“And you’re also aware that you are one of my top students, and out of the many, I am expecting a lot of great things from you— and one of those things is passing my class.”  
  
He nervously pushed up the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, trying to think of something to say. Hunk and Pidge stood at the doorway of the classroom, waiting for Lance, but from the look of his conversation, it seemed intimidating— for Lance at least.  
  
“Mr. Mcclain, what is it that is keeping you from class?”  
  
Lance pursed his lips, contemplating on the idea of telling the truth about his daughter.  
“Look, Dr. Castle, I have a daughter and it’s an everyday thing to drop her off at school before coming to class, she always takes priority..”  
  
The professor stood quiet as his fingers tapped quietly on the desk and a slight crinkle formed near his eyes, “I already knew that.”  
  
Lance’s eyes widened, his bag almost slipping out of his hands as he looked up surprised at the professor.  
  
His jaw tightened, “How do you know?”  
  
“Hunk and Pidge explained your situation a while ago, and it is very understandable.”  
  
Lance turned his head, eyes glaring at his best friends as they gave him a warm smile and wave. He looked back at his professor, awkwardly clearing his throat as his lips twitched upwards.  
  
“If you knew, why did you —”  
  
“Because, Mr. Mcclain, I would like to see you explain yourself instead of everyone explaining for you.”  
  
Makes sense from a conventional point for view, having your friends tell your professor that you have a kid? Little more than slightly irresponsible.  
  
“You see what I’m getting at?”  
  
Lance nodded, “Yeah, just kind of hard to admit when everybody judges, y’know?”  
  
“I need you to understand that your school life will become so much easier if you let your other professors know about your situation, Lance. Most of us are much more forgiving than you give us credit for.”  
  
Lance let out a sigh, he knew it’d be easier, but the looming fear of something going awry was too much.  
  
Dr. Castle set a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Don’t let your insecurities stand in the way of your education, son.”  
  
“Thank you.” Lance gave the professor a small smile and nodded a goodbye.  
  
Lance made his way out, his smile quickly dropping as his face scrunched into a frown. Pidge raised an eyebrow and looked at Hunk for a reason as to why Lance looked so disgusted, but in return got a lazy shrug. Pidge broke the tense silence.  
  
“You seem— very happy..?”  
  
“Yeah, Lance, did Dr. Castle ask you about the assignment you never turned in?”  
  
Lance felt his eye twitch, still cringing from the conversation with Dr. Castle. He widened his strides to get ahead of the two. He could hear them whisper and the more they did, the more it bothered him. He tried to ignore them, he really did, but the hushed voices began to sound more and more like styrofoam rubbing together. With each step it got increasingly difficult to tune out as his spine tingled and his shoulders tensed. Did they have to be so damn obnoxious?  
  
Lance abruptly stopped walking and looked at the duo with an irritated look on his face, “So, who told you guys to tell Dr. Castle about Bella? Because I’m pretty sure I didn’t give you guys a thumbs up of approval.”  
  
Hunk sighed, “C’mon, dude. It’s more harm than good for you to keep quiet about her.”  
  
“Yeah, my man, it’s better for your education to be open about it.”  
  
Lance flinched, his back stiffening as he turned to face the two. He closed the gap between them, running a hand down his weary face.  
  
Lance’s voice was low and rushed, “You do realize the amount of danger she could be put in because of this, right? Us talking about her like this now could be the reason she gets hurt, or worse. My babygirl could get killed if the wrong people find out.”  
  
“Lance, you ca–”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it, Katie. I’m not going to risk it.”  
  
Hunk sighed, “Lance, you know we care about her too, but watching your grades suffer like this? Not something we want to see.”  
  
“You guys aren’t out there, okay? You sit and watch through your fucking screens but you know who sees it live and in the flesh? Who sees what they hide from the cameras? Me. I see it and I know what they can do. I will not let Isabella experience that.”  
  
A hush fell over the three of them as Lance’s expression twisted into a muddle of anger and pain, but most of all, fear. Hunk held up his hands as Pidge avoided his gaze. Lance let out a huff as he pushed his fingers under the rim of his glasses and wearily rubbed at his face. A heavy, almost panicked feeling settled in Lance’s chest, the muscles in his back tightening with each step. A low, frustrated growl pushed passed his lips as he shoved open the metal doors with fervor. He froze as he felt something collide with the door, a yelp sounded from the other side.  
  
“Shit,” Lance mumbled, quickly slipping through the gap in the door, “I’m so sorry, man. You alright?”  
  
“Never been better.”  
  
Lance looked down at the person on the ground, offering them a hand. The girl took his hand and he hauled them up.  
  
A smirk pulled at his lips, “The name’s La-”  
  
He froze, he couldn’t believe it. Keith, not a girl. Of course it was fucking Keith. The guy with the pretty face and the weirdest eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biweekly updates


End file.
